Ultraman Powered
was the second Ultraman to be made outside of Japan (The series he headlined was called Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero in the United States). His story is very similar to the original Ultraman, as the series was an American adaptation of the original Ultraman series. The monsters are the same, but with different, more "realistic" designs. He came into contact with his human host, Kenichi Kai, when Kenichi was investigating Powered's crashed ship. He is the sworn enemy of the Baltan Aliens. Design Powered's coloring is based on the original Ultraman and details are added to the details. In order to express unevenness of a delicate line, the suit was made entirely with clay prototype and molded by die cutting of the foam rubber. While it can create a realistic texture as a living thing, it is damaged by actions intensely, and a new suit is prepared for each shot. Also in the Ultra series most of the mask and body suit are integrated, but Powered was able to attach and detach only the mask. Japanese magazine media and attraction shows, and subsequent theatrical versions, costumes using wet suits made by Rice Production are used, and undulations of the chest and shoulder lines, knee parts are represented by stacking of fabrics. Until just before crank in the eye color was the same white light as the traditional Ultraman, but it was changed to blue due to being overseas. History Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Ultraman Powered was on a mission to bring down the Baltan Aliens, an empire that brought death and destruction to countless worlds. Soon his hunt came to Earth, where he proved to be unable to survive without a human host. Choosing a suitable host, the young member of the World Investigation Network Response, Kenichi Kai (Kane Kosugi), Ultraman Powered brought the fight to the giant Baltan rampaging through the city. The fight was fast and brief, but brutal, as the two knocked one another across the streets and into the buildings around them. As the other members of WINR watched on, the fight took to the sky and then back to the streets, where Baltan tried its best to bring down Ultraman. But the hero would not fail and launched the Mega-Specium Ray, a weapon so powerful it completely vaporized the Baltan. While this threat was over, the mission of protecting Earth had just begun. While the Baltans retreated and re-planned, more monsters, some native and others alien to the Earth, began to rise. With the help of WINR, Ultraman Powered would put an end to the reign of several giant monsters and got in the middle of many battles between creatures such as Aboras and Banila. But as his adventures continued on, the Baltans soon returned. Watching over every battle with cruel eyes, they created a monster designed to dissect the hero: Dorako. The monster not only handed Ultraman his first defeat, but threatened millions of lives. As the winged creature rampaged, Kai again summoned Powered, but ultimately, it was a battle that would permanently end their bond. Dorako’s sharp blade cut through Ultraman Powered's chest, and while ultimately the hero managed to kill the fiend, something unexpected had happened: Kai also felt the wound and pain! Hospitalized, Kai’s wounds healed quickly, but the hero refused to put his host in any such danger again. He parted with Kai and headed directly for the WINR base to confront the final monster: Zetton. With the base in ruins, Powered tried his best to vanquish it before his energy ran out, but it was futile. After his normal attacks failed, he quickly fired away his Mega-Specium Ray, but Zetton either reflected or shrugged off each blast. As the final seconds ticked, Ultraman fired one last time at Zetton’s weakened body, and it finally gave out. The alien menace was destroyed, but with his power depleted, Ultraman was doomed. He fell unconscious, his body lying helpless as WINR confronted the Baltan ship head-on. However, descending from the sky, two orbs came and rescued the crew and destroyed the invasion force before gathering up Powered's body. Now three orbs flew back into space, possibly to return in the future. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed from his prison, he went to the Land of Light with a weak Ultraman Taro. All the Ultras were already waiting for Belial to arrive, after Belial showed the Ultras that he defeated Taro, Ultraman Powered immediately along many Ultramen charged against Belial to fight him. At a certain point during the fight, Powered uses his Mega Specium Ray against Belial, but he blocked it by using Ultrawoman Beth as a shield, and then Belial fired a blast of energy from the Giga-Battlenizer against Powered, hurting him and defeating him. After defeat almost Ultramen in the Land of Light, Belial stolen the Plasma Spark, which make the Land of Light quickly freezes over, as well as all of its denizens, including Powered as well (except Ultraman and Ultraseven survive by defending themselves at the last moment). In the ending, after the Plasma Spark was recovered, every Ultra, including Powered , was seen listening to Ultraman King's speech. Powered was seen along The Ultra Force, Ultraman Great and Ultraman Max. Profile Physical Attributes *Height: 55 m *Weight: 38,000 t *Age: 15,000 years old *Flight Speed: Mach 27 (in outer space, he can move as a super-luminal ball of crimson light.) *Traveling Speed: Mach 9.99 *Jumping Distance: 1,800 m in one jump *Striking Force: 100 million t (normal) *Kick Impulse Force: 200 million t (normal) *Kill Impulse Force: Sharper than a laser scalpel Body Features *'Eyes': Powered's eyes possess the same abilities as any other Ultras from the land of light, but his are unique in that they start off as blue and turn red with his color timer. *'Color Timer': Powered's color timer/warning light is like that of any other Ultra-Crusader, but his has a unique appearance, in that it is encircled with a ring of green lights that flash when it turns red. *'Powered Stabilizers': The blade-like organs on Powered's arms allow him to fire the Mega version of the Specium Ray. *'Ultra Armor': Powered's body can withstand high temperatures and is resistant to fire and lasers. Ray Techniques *'Mega Specium Ray '(メガスペシウム光線 Mega Supeshiumu kōsen): Powered's signature move. Powered shapes his arms into a "+" shape to fire this beam; when it is emitted, it is pure blue in color and comes from the sides of both arms. Capable of destroying monsters with one shot, it is said to be five times as powerful as the standard Specium Ray. Captain Edlund called it as "Ultraman's laser" *'Powered Eyebeam': Not used in the series, it can counter cloaking fields and barriers. *'Powered Slash': A stronger version of the Ultra-Slash. It is slightly smaller than Ultraman's Ultra Slash. It is pure blue, and can slice through just about anything. First used in 12th episode. *'Stun Ball Blast': Powered can emit a powerful energy ball from his hands that can stun a monster instantly. *'Energy Knuckle': A white beam emitted from the fist. *'Power Bomb': A blue blast emitted from either hand. *'Ultra-Energy Ball': Powered can fire powerful energy balls from his hands. Physical Techniques *'Ultra Power': is a maneuver Powered uses to overpower monsters. *'Powered Punch': Has the destructive force of a hundred million tons. *'Powered Kick': Has the destructive force of two hundred million tons. *'Powered Chop '(パワードチョップ Pawādo Choppu) : Powered using the his Powered Stabilizer. It is powerful enough to bring down foes like the Female Red King in one blow. **'Powered Double Chop '(パワードダブルチョップ Pawādo Daburu Choppu): A variant technique, it uses both hands and makes use of the Powered Stabilizers. *'Power Surge': Powered can charge his fists and feet with energy for a more effective attack. *'Ultra-Head Pad '(ウルトラヘッドパッド Urutora Heddopaddo): Used only in the Dada warfare in intense head-butting. Dada was retracted. *'Giant Throw' (ジャイアントスロー Jaian Tosurō): Powered can grabed a body of a monster of 40,000 t in both arms and throw it to the sky above 500 m at a stroke. Because Powered take a lot of gasoline, Powered used it against a dangerous Pestar when I kill it on the ground. Besides, there is also a "Powered drifter" which throws away Telesdon of 130,000 t in weight with his back on the head over his head. Other Techniques *'Energy Reversal': When hit by a current of energy such as electricity or a beam, Powered can gather it into a ball and send it back to its source. *'Ultra Willpower': Powered used this power to put out a fire as a refinery. *'Telepathy': Powered used it to calm the monster Zambolar. *'Hand Deflector': When needed, Ultraman Powered can block energy blast-like projectiles with his hand and deflect them back at their source using an invisible force field. *'Powered Barrier': Powered can create a transparent barrier to defend himself. *'Hand Shut Out' (ハンドシャットアウト Hando Shattoauto): Powered perceived as held down with both hands to held Pester's flames. *'Ultra Psychokinesis' (ウルトラ念力 Urutora nenriki): Powered used to calmed down the mountain fires caused by Zambolar and the fire of the complex. *'Body Rebound' (ボディリバウンド Bodiribaundo): Aboras' melt bubbles and Banila flames were received with Powered's palms. megaspecium2.gif|Mega Specium Ray poweredslash.gif|Powered Slash powerbomb.gif|Power Bomb Powered_Ultra_Power.jpg|Ultra Power Telephaty.jpg|Telepathy poweredDeflector.gif|Hand Deflector Powered Kick.png|Powered Kick thatsAkickApparently.gif Powered Chop.png|Powered Chop Poweredreversal.gif|Energy Reversal PowerKnuckle.gif|Energy Knuckle poweredrebound.gif|Body Rebound Ultra psychokinesis.png|Ultra Psychokinesis Hand shut out.png|Hand Shut Out gottaLovePowered.gif|Giant Throw awkwardheadbutt.gif|Ultra Head-Pad Transformation Flash Prism/Beta Capsule: Kenichi Kai transforms into Powered by using an item known as the Flash Prism, or a second Beta Capsule in the English version. Much like how Shin Hayata transformed into the original Ultraman, but unlike Hayata, Kai clenches his "beta capsule" in his fist before transforming into Powered. After Powered separated from Kai for the final battle with Zetton, WINR used the abandoned device to attack the Alien Baltan ship. Toy Release Information Bandai Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Powered' (1993) **Price: 700 yen **Materials: ATBC-PVC **Release Date: 1993 The first Ultraman Powered figure is released as a carded figure, under the Ultra Monster Series moniker. Like most Ultramen figures, he was primarily casted in red plastic, and features silver paint operations on his body, and metallic blue paint on his eyes & color timer. The figure was initially released as an Ultraman Festival exclusive before it hits to retail shops. *'Ultraman Powered' (1993/2000) **ID Number: 19 (Vintage), 14 (Reissue) **Price: 600 yen (1993 release), 700 yen (Reissue) **Materials: ATBC-PVC **Release Date: 2000 **JAN/ISBN: 4902425399324 (Vintage), 4902425768083 (Reissue) The first Ultraman Powered is re-released again as a boxed packaging twice in 1993 & 2000, with no known changes on the physical appearance. The 2000 release also comes with a collectible data card, with the picture depicts him fighting Powered Red King. 2006512027484001.jpg| 2000powered.jpg|Vintage packaging V026 00084570.jpg|Reissue packaging *'Ultraman Powered' (2009) **Release Date: 24th of October, 2009 **ID Number: 13 **Price: 800 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112573322 Release as part of the Ultra Hero Series Renewal lineup, this new mold of Powered features show-accurate proportions compared to his previous UHS figure. This release was discontinued and replaced by Ultraman Saga in 2012, although he was still available in some department stores from Asia. 13Aultramanpowere.jpg Ultra Mecha Selection *'Ultra Mecha Selection 2' (1996) **Price: 2200 yen **Materials: PVC, ABS **Release Date: 1996 **Other accessories: pending. A small figure of Ultraman Powered is bundled with TAC, ZAT, MAC, UGM, UMA & WINR's attack crafts. HG Series Pending. Ultra-Act The Ultra-Act version of Powered were shown at Tamashii Nations 2012, currently as a sample display. X-Plus Daikaiju Series * Ultraman Powered (2013) **Release Date: May 2013 **Other accessories: Optional Red eye head, optional red color timer X-Plus also develop a Daikaiju Series figure of this Ultra, with optional red eyed head and a red color timer. Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Ultraman Powered reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Powered. Trivia *Ultraman Powered is the first Ultra to have blue-colored eyes. **He is also the only Ultra whose eyes can also change depending on his energy level. **Ultraman Powered's eyes are normally blue but in his rise, his eyes were white instead. *Ultraman Powered is the second Ultra that almost never made grunts in battle. The only times when he grunted was when he fired his Mega Specium Ray to Alien Baltan in episode 1 and when he flies away after every battle, which made he become the most quiet Ultra, even break Ultraman Taro's record, who is the first. *Powered's grunts are just reused sound bites from the Original Ultraman in Japanese Dub. However, in the original version, his grunts in voiced by Kane Kosugi, who plays Kenichi Kai in the series. *Ultraman Powered's color timer sound was a high pitched version of Ultraman's. *Both in English and Japanese-dub, Ultraman Powered's talking voice provided by Sho Kosugi - who is Kane Kosugi's father, who plays Kenichi Kai in the series. * Ultraman Powered's Mega Specium Ray is the second ray fired from both hands at the same time, the first was Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. * Ultraman Powered's rising sound is a modified and high pitched Ultraman Ace's rising sound. *Due to the high cost of producing the costumes, the American Producers were concerned that they'd be damaged in a violent fight scene. As such, Powered has some of the weakest fight choreography in the entire Ultra franchise, consisting mostly of the actors nudging each other and SFX attacks with minimal physical contact. Hence, this is one of the key downsides to this series. *Ultraman Powered's fight with Dada is the only time his Color Timer didn't blink. *Episode 12 is the first and only time Kenichi transformed to Ultraman Powered twice (he usually transforms once in each episode). *Ultraman Powered's Costume was reused for an unnamed petrified giant of light in 'Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey . *Ultraman Powered, although he appeared in the Mega Monster Battle film, he didn't appear in its sequel Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. The only non-canon Ultras to appear are Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon. *Dorako is the only monster in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero to make Ultraman Powered retreat. *He is the only Ultra to fight his last battle without his host. *He is the second Ultra whose series ended with the ultra being defeated. **Interesting enough, the first one was the original Ultraman, and the monster who defeated them both was Zetton. ***Also to note, the Baltans were the one who created the Zetton that defeated Powered, the same aliens who later created the Zetton in Ultraman: THE FIRST manga. Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Movie Heroes